Bren
is one of the main protagonists in Monsuno: World Master and its sequel series, Monsuno: Combat Chaos. He is the smallest, nerdiest, and most picked on of the group. His nickname is "B". His Monsunos are Neo-Quickforce, Longfang, Shellshot, Hyper Neo-Quickforce and Hyper Warwing. He also formerly owned the now-deceased Quickforce. Information During the search for Chase's father, he gives his best friend emotional support as they come across dead ends and tricks used by their enemies to fool them. He argues constantly with his other friend, Jinja, and during those arguments, Chase would have to split them apart from each other to make them stop. Even though they are like this, Jinja is still Bren's friend and they are shown to be close at times like all friends should be, such as when Jinja helped Bren by letting him lean on her so he could walk when his leg was broken. Personality Bren is Chase's closest childhood friend. Although he is the least physically able member of the group, he is definitely the smartest. Bren is always trying to prove himself, talking up his own abilities and ideas, even though he tends to fall short. Bren has a very tech and geeky personality that is openly shown throughout the series and isn't as active and strong as his friends Chase and Jinja at most times. Even though he is like this, he is fiercely loyal to his friends and will always help them out in hard situations. He also has a crush on Tango from the S.T.O.R.M. Strike Squad. Show Monsuno: World Master Bren debuted in Clash, where he, Chase, and Jinja had set out to find Jeredy Suno's old laboratory. After an encounter with S.T.O.R.M., Bren watched the battle between Chase and the S.T.O.R.M. Elites. In Courage, he and Jinja infiltrated the S.T.O.R.M. HQ in order to rescue Quickforce, but a debate started between the two over who got to keep the Monsuno. After he won a game of rock-paper-scissors against Jinja, Bren successfully captured Quickforce and proceeded to assist Chase in defeating Commander Trey. In Underground, he, Chase, and Jinja were directed by Grandma Future towards The Underground, where Bren fought against Mr. Black and was defeated due to Black rigging the arena. Bren and the others escaped into the subway, where Bren fought against Righty and defeated him. In Wicked, he and Jinja hid Chase from Darkspin after the latter had escaped a battle with the group. Bren and Jinja later burst through the warehouse's wall and fought against the lower members of Darkspin while Chase fought Medea. In Knowledge, he broke his leg in an avalanche caused by one of The Bookman's henchmen, and so Bren was carried by Charger to the Library of Tebab, where his leg was treated. Later, Bren and the others were imprisoned by Bookman, but Beyal came and freed them. Bren then assisted the others in the final confrontation with the Bookman, where Bren knocked over some henchmen and the bookshelves. In Breakthrough, he and Team Core-Tech were continuously chased by S.T.O.R.M. throughout Mandala. Later, Bren and the others attacked the S.T.O.R.M. blockade and participated in the battle against Commandant Marshall Charlemagne before retreating again. In R.S.V.P., he accidentally picked a fight with Dax, but Chase instead fought the ruffian in a Monsuno battle. Later, Bren fought alongside Team Core-Tech against Dr. Emmanuel Klipse and managed to fight off the doctor's immensely powerful Backslash. In Appleseeds, he and Team Core-Tech followed Dax throughout the Lowlands, until the team reached a temple where they finally found Jeredy Suno. Bren then participated in the battle against Darkspin and won, but with the cost of losing Jeredy's trail again. In Eye, he and Team Core-Tech headed to Coastal City, where they saw the effects of the spinning of a Wild Core. Bren and Chase then flew to where the Wild Core was and attempted to destroy it various times while dodging its defensive blasts, with one final combined attack destroying the Wild Core. In Deceit, he was knocked out and tied up by Dax, with the latter leaving a vial of Monsuno Essence in Bren's pocket. Bren later used his glasses to burn through the rope and ran to warn Chase and the others about Dax's betrayal. When Bren saw that Chase was in need of help against Charlemagne, Bren pulled the vial of Essence out from his pocket and proceeded to create Longfang, spinning the Monsuno out against Captain's Hydro. In Trust, he was told by Chase about the spy in Team Core-Tech before the latter left with Jon Ace. Later, Bren started a fight between the team's members and mainly fought against Dax, the one whom Bren trusts the least. The battle was then interrupted by Darkspin, with Bren fighting alongside his teammates to fend off the villainous group. In Hunted, he was the first to be captured by Dom Pyro and was later freed by Chase at the end of the episode. In Shadow, he downloaded data about the Monsunos and the Shadow Effect from the computers inside Dr. Klipse's mining facility. In Lost, he entered The Dreaming with Chase, Jinja, and Beyal, where they experienced a vision of Lock going rogue. Later, Bren and Team Core-Tech fought against the Desert Wolves and the rogue Lock, but Bren was defeated. In Light, he infiltrated the Library of Tebab along with Chase and Beyal in search of an ancient book with the means of controlling Monsunos. After the Dawnmaster stole the book, Bren chased the thief throughout the library before running into Beyal. Later, Bren and Beyal encountered Dawnmaster again and went with him to rescue Chase from the Bookman. Bren, Beyal, and Dawnmaster then escaped from the library as it was about to self-destruct. In Bright, he and Team Core-Tech took a vacation in Westward City, where they encountered the Desert Wolves again and a mysterious man named Digby Droog. Later, at Droog's home, Bren fought against the Desert Wolves once again alongside Chase and Dax and managed to defeat the group. In Trophies, he and Team Core-Tech encountered Dom Pyro once again, only to be captured after being knocked out by taser pucks. At Dom's hideout, Bren and Chase escaped from the net that they were held in and fought against Dom, burying the insane man by collapsing his own hideout on himself. In Ice, he and Team Core-Tech took Beyal to Master Ey and was assigned the task of retrieving Beyal's soul from the Cave of Convergence. The team encountered Darkspin various times on the way to the cave, and Bren and Team Core-Tech finally defeated Darkspin by blowing the group out of the cave. In Wellspring, he and Team Core-Tech entered the Valley of the Five Tribes, only to spectate a battle between Chase, Charlemagne, and Dr. Klipse before escaping after the Well of Pure Life was destroyed. In Life, he and the team chased after S.T.O.R.M. after the latter group had captured Jeredy Suno from his hideout in the Lowlands. Later, Bren fought alongside Team Core-Tech against Charlemagne and Trey, managing to defeat the two. In Failsafe, he learned the whole truth about the failsafe devices from Dax and also fought against the Desert Wolves alongside Team Core-Tech. In Remembrance, he and the team surrendered themselves to S.T.O.R.M. in order to get a quick ride to where Jeredy was, the latter being followed by Darkspin. After hijacking and crashing the Hopper onto a bridge, Bren fought with the team against Darkspin and later retreated to allow Chase to defeat Darkspin himself. In Assault, he and the team devised a plan to assault the Cloud Carrier in order to rescue Jeredy Suno. After infiltrating the Cloud Carrier, Bren and Chase freed Jeredy and proceeded to retrieve Babbeon's Core from Charlemagne's office. Bren and Chase then fought against Charlemagne and two Elites, winning in the end. In Monster, he and Team Core-Tech traveled to Icemon, where the last Failsafe device was to be planted. Inside the sewers, Chase, Jinja, and Beyal mysteriously disappeared, so Bren, Dax, and Jeredy went to rescue the three before encountering a mysterious cloaked figure. Bren then fought alongside the team against Dr. Klipse, Hargrave, and Toxic Ace, but in the end, Jeredy was captured by the doctor. Monsuno Graphic Novels Monsuno: Combat Chaos Battles Gallery Show Monsuno: World Master Screen_Shot_2012-07-28_at_8.26.03_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-28_at_8.34.07_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-10_at_4.04.22_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-10_at_4.08.24_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-10_at_4.37.42_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-10_at_4.42.24_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-28_at_7.31.34_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-28_at_7.36.22_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-28_at_7.49.55_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-09_at_11.21.12_AM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-09_at_11.34.24_AM.png Screen_Shot_2012-08-09_at_11.53.58_AM.png Screen_shot_2012-03-24_at_5.09.30_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-03-24_at_5.34.38_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-03-24_at_5.39.52_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-09_at_12.17.48_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-09_at_12.47.33_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-09_at_12.51.07_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-09_at_2.38.23_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-03_at_4.51.03_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-03_at_5.11.36_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-03_at_5.12.44_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-03_at_5.17.53_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-03_at_5.18.17_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-03_at_5.43.08_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-04_at_5.02.42_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-04_at_5.26.30_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-04_at_6.28.29_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-04_at_7.32.25_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-05_at_9.54.32_AM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-05_at_11.57.51_AM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-05_at_12.21.49_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-06_at_12.00.31_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-12_at_7.28.46_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-12_at_7.58.48_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-12_at_8.00.07_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-26_at_8.59.33_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-28_at_9.01.27_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-28_at_9.11.26_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-04_at_1.51.36_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-04_at_2.53.01_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-04_at_9.02.15_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-20_at_7.10.07_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-20_at_9.22.50_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-20_at_9.43.51_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-20_at_9.47.42_PM.png Eye37.png Monsuno-flipbook-1.png 990771_600.jpg Chase Bren Jinja.jpg Monsuno: Combat Chaos 58_zps7a38ffb6.jpg 59_zps3448d35e.jpg 65_zpsb05afd9f.jpg 33_zps485e07e1.jpg 26_zps7355ff10.jpg 63_zpseddc7e11.jpg 954751_531733710217173_849816744_n.jpg e19a5ccc.jpg 3f0f17ed.jpg 9d6e058f.jpg f8118d77.jpg 631cb630.jpg 004bc89f.jpg 9d442639.jpg d7c89e58.jpg 04efaeaa.jpg a6f5b69a.jpg 67d05405.jpg Others Char_bren_1.png bren-1.jpg bren-2.jpg character_large_332x363_bren.jpg 39276_203395226460595_624571432_n.jpg Bren.full.1230072.jpg 396578 500762173291863 1581407941 n.jpg Monsuno trivia.jpg monsuno_bren2.jpg Monsuno_CHAR_4_Bren.jpg asset (2).jpg Category:Characters Category:Core-Tech Category:Males Category:Characters voiced by Christopher Smith